Den Norsken Sangen 18
, |presenters = Kathrine Moholt Didrik Solli Tangen |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "Golden Ticket" by Highasakite |prev = 17 |next = 19 }}Den Norsken Sangen 18 was the eighteenth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 21. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. The band Highasakite managed to win the selection with their song "Golden Ticket" and got the ticket to the North Vision Song Contest in Prague, Czech Republic. Information NRK confirmed on 14 October the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 21 in the Czech Republic. After another top 10 placing in the previous edition, the broadcaster had no plans to withdraw from the contest. The selection method for the Norwegian entry was yet to be decided but then it was confirmed that the usual selection method would continue. Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Katrine Moholt (television personality and singer) and Didrik Solli Tangen (singer) were the hosts for another edition. Acts presentation For the first time ever, the list of the candidates was revealed on the final night. Former Northvision participant Sandra Lyng returned to the selection after participating in the North Vision Song Contest 16. The rest of the participants excepting Chris Holsten were all newcomers. Final The running order for the show was revealed on 22 October 2016, along with the acts presentation. The final started on 22 October with the voting lasting about seven days, ending on 29 October 2016. The qualifiers announcements took place on the next day. The full results were announced after the end of the selection. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Eric Odeen * Northern Norway: Serlina * Central Norway: Chris Holsten * Southern Norway: Hilde Selvikvåg * Western Norway: Sandra Lyng Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants and the Rest of the World-jury. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 21 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 21 External links * Final Recap * Gold Final Recap * Final Thread * Gold Final Thread * Result Post Category:Den Norsken Sangen